


Liberté, égalité, fraternité

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Drama, Multi, Patriotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perrine is a patriot driven by her love of her homeland. When a Neuroi attacks on a certain day, one song can motivate her. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberté, égalité, fraternité

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello to all and Happy Bastille Day! Today marks the anniversary of the storming of the Bastille that ignited the French Revolution. As somebody who likes France this was a story I wanted to do and one the perfect day. You can guess that I like Perrine so, I wanted to do this to show a different side of her. This takes place during season one before the appearance of Neuroi Girl and after my first SW fanfic "Personnel Files." In case you don't know the title is also the nation anthem of France/Gallia. The cover is the famous picture of the Storming of the Bastille. Viva la France! Viva la Gallia!

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

It was a sunny day off the coast of Britannia. The witches of the 501st were off training, resting or finding someway to pass the time. In the main room of the 501st joint fighter wing, Flight Lieutenant Perrine H. Clostermann was leaning against the piano as she did her warm-up stretches, her slight fixed across the English Channel at her homeland. Once she was ready, she began to gracefully move around the room when Lynne and Yoshika entered.

"Hey Perrine, what are you doing?" asked Yoshika curious.

"That is of my own concern." answered Perrine with a huff.

"It's ballet Yoshika." explained Lynne.

"Wow! It looks so cool!" marveled Yoshika.

"Ballet flourished in Gallia in the seventeenth century." said Perrine, "I've taken classes since I was four."

"Can we try?" asked Yoshika hopeful.

"I doubt a raccoon dog can learn it." scoffed Perrine.

"I can to!" exclaimed Yoshika.

"Okay. I'll teach you both." replied Perrine, "Okay, I want you to turnout."

"Huh." was all Yoshika could mutter.

"It's when you rotate your legs so your feet face outward." said Perrine.

"Okay." replied Yoshika who managed to preform the task.

"Very good." said Perrine, "Bishop, how are you fairing?"

"I'm trying." answered Lynne who fell over.

"Oh Lynne, I've got you." said Yoshika picking the Britannian girl up.

"Thanks. I'm such a klutz." replied Lynne standing back up.

"Try again." instructed Perrine.

"Hey, I got it!" cried Lynne successfully.

"Okay. Next we can try a classic 32 fouettés en tournant." said Perrine.

Perrine then lifted her left leg and held it against her right. Using her left leg she began to spin around and around. Yoshika and Lynne decided to follow suit but, they couldn't balance on one leg.

"I knew this would happen. It takes years of training to become a skilled ballerina." sighed Perrine.

"No! I want to do this!" exclaimed Yoshika.

Yoshika then carefully lifted her leg and held out her arms for balance. She managed to stay up and began to spin but, became dizzy and fell over crashing into Lynne.

"That was little too advanced." decided Perrine, "Let's try a simple pirouette."

"Alright." replied the other two girls.

Perrine then put her hands over her head and began to pirouette around the room. When she finished, Yoshika and Lynne tried but, soon crashed into each other.

"Look, why don't you two take a break." said Perrine losing patience.

"But, I want to learn ballet." protested Yoshika.

"Rome was not built in one day raccoon dog! It takes time!" cried Perrine.

"Then let's learn now!" shot back Yoshika.

"Listen to me! I don't understand how I can get this through your thick head but, it takes more time! Gallian ballet is a beautiful art form!" yelled Perrine.

"That's why I want to learn it!" exclaimed Yoshika.

"You are too much of an unsophisticated raccoon dog!"shot back Perrine.

"Flight Lieutenant Clostermann." came the stern voice of a certain Major.

"Oh ma'am. I did not see you there." said Perrine standing at attention.

"I just came in from training. Please, explain what is going to here." replied Sakamoto.

"I was trying to teach Sergeant Bishop and Sergeant Miyafuji the art of Gallian ballet." said Perrine.

"Then do you want to tell me why you were yelling?" asked Sakamoto.

"Miyafuji was being hard-headed and refused to listen." answered Perrine.

"That is just how Miyafuji is and you cannot get angry at her for it. Now, please apologize to her." said Sakamoto.

"But, Major-" protested Perrine.

"Apologize to her now or you can go with out diner." said Sakamoto sternly.

"I'm sorry Miyafuji." said Perrine before taking off, "She sided with Miyafuji over me."

"Um, ma'am." said Lynne bringing the attention of the Major to her and Yoshika.

"Oh yes. You two are dismissed." said Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied the two before leaving.

"Those little girls need to grow up. This is war and they can't get into such childish non-sense." sighed Sakamoto to herself.

"Hey Mio, I heard yelling in here." said Minna entering the room, "What's going on?"

"Perrine was trying to teach Gallian ballet to Miyafuji and Lynette but, she got angry and lost her temper." explained Sakamoto.

"Well, I could see how she could get emotional considering what tomorrow is." noted Minna.

"Tomorrow?" asked Sakamoto confused.

"Yes. Tomorrow is 14 July." answered Minna.

"Oh yes, it's Bastille Day. That completely slipped my mind." realized Sakamoto.

"With all the Neuroi lately I can see how." replied Minna.

"Perrine has really taken the lose of her homeland hard." said Sakamoto.

"We should do something nice for her." proposed Minna, "I already an idea. We need to prepare now."

"What if a Neuroi arrives?" asked Sakamoto.

"I'll join you but, I already know you can fully handle yourself and the girls." answered Minna before leaving.

 

Later that evening the entire 501st gathered around for diner. Tonight, their food was prepared by Trude and Erica and was of Karlsland descent. It began with potato salad made from eggs, mayonnaise and gherkin. The main course was pork loin with sauerkraut and mashed potatoes. Hartmann had offered to make her beer-battered bratwurst but, was rejected by Trude.

"Wow, this food is delicious!" declared Yoshika.

"I still like Fuso food." said Lucchini.

"Is that why you had second helpings?" asked Shirley grinning.

"Hey, I am hungry." answered Lucchini.

"Well, this food is better than that nattō." said Perrine sipping her tea.

"Hey, I worked hard on that." protested Yoshika, "What are you drinking?"

"It's mint tea. Quit popular in Gallia. These leaves actually came from Gallian Morocco." answered Perrine.

"It smells." good said Yoshika.

"It seems your taste is not totally hopeless. Gallia has a rich culture in foods, arts and indeed war. Why, only a century-and-a-half ago the First Gallian Empire under Napoleon Bonaparte ruled most of continental Europe." replied Perrine proudly.

"That is true. Much of modern Karlsland was part of the Confederation of the Rhine." added Minna.

"But, we then rose up and defeated the Grand Army in the Wars of Liberation. Napoleon suffered a major lose at the Battle of Leipzig." noted Barkhorn.

"That is true but, back when the Holy Karlsland Kingdom was in decline, and before Emperor Napoleon abolished it, Gallia rose to major power in continental Europe under King Louis XIV." said Perrine.

"In case you forgot, in 1870 the forces of Prussia and the North Germanic Confederation defeated the Second Gallian Empire under the foolish Napoleon III." replied Barkhorn.

"Oh great. Trude is going to cause an international incident." sighed Hartmann.

"I have not forgotten and Gallia will liberate the lost provinces!" snapped Perrine.

"What are the lost provinces?" asked Yoshika softly.

"Alsace-Lorraine. They were taken by Karlsland in 1871." answered Shirley.

"The Imperial territory of Alsace-Lorraine were given partial autonomy in 1911. As of now there is no reason to return them." said Barkhorn.

"They are Gallian and besides, they were the homeland of Saint Joan of Arc one of the patron saints on Gallia." said Perrine.

"She was born in Lorraine which was then part of the Duchy of Bar, a state in the Holy Karlsland Kingdom." replied Barkhorn.

"She fought Gallia and King Charles the Victorious!" yelled Perrine fuming.

"You just can't accept that Gallia is no longer the most dominate power in Europe." huffed Barkhorn.

"Gallia is too a major power. We still have a major empire in case you have forgotten." replied Perrine.

"Yes but, Karlsland has a decent sized empire as well. Not to mention before the war it was the dominate power in Europe." said Barkhorn grinning.

"Gallia toujours! Nous vaincrons Karlsland! Viva la République!" cried Perrine seething.

"Scary." said Yoshika as the other witches watched on.

"You can rant as much as you please but, it shall not change reality." scoffed Barkhorn.

"I don't need you telling me a thing!" screamed Perrine.

"Okay you two that's enough." said Minna deciding to defuse the situation.

"I cannot stand by and accept my country being slandered." said Perrine.

"Nobody is slandering anybody's country. Everybody has their own opinion and they are entitled to it." said Minna.

"I strongly suggest you both take time to cool off." added Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied both Perrine and Barkhorn.

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch and everybody went their own way. Perrine was too consumed with though thinking about the next day. She spent the night repeating a routine she'd found all too familiar: lying in bed and hugging her Gallian flag as she cried herself to sleep.

 

The next day, Perrine awoke early and was noticeable distant at breakfast. A little late she decided to check up on Major Sakamoto hoping that would boost her spirits only to find her training with Yoshika. A dejected Perrine was going to leave when Erica came upon on her.

"Good morning Lieutenant Hartmann." said Perrine trying to remain professional.

"Hey Perrine, what was up with you and Trude yesterday?" asked Hartmann.

"The Captain and I had an ideological difference." answered Perrine.

"That seems kind of silly." replied Hartman.

"Weird. As a fellow native of Karlsland I would expected you to fully understand." said Perrine.

"Yeah. We got the whole military superiority and nationalist ideology feed into us as kids and of course in the military. Frankly, I'm not as big a nationalist as Trude is." explained Hartmann.

"Interesting." said Perrine intrigued.

"Lieutenant Clostermann! Lieutenant Hartmann! I suggest you two get training!" called Sakamoto from where she was standing.

"Yes ma'am!" cried both girls.

"Major, permission to take my Striker and practice in the air!" called Perrine at attention.

"Permission granted." replied Sakamoto.

"Thank you ma'am." said Perrine who took off, "Maybe that will help take my mind off today."

 

Perrine headed for the hanger, grabbed her Bren light machine gun, put a receiver in her right ear, jumped into her Striker and took off. Perrine headed toward the North Sea and Baltland rather than her usual route toward Gallia.

"Today is supposed to be a day of joy and celebration but, instead it's just year four under Neuroi dominion." sighed Perrine sadly.

As Perrine flew, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. As she squinted to get a better look, an unmistakable red beam came rushing at Perrine which she blocked with her shield.

"Neuroi!" cried Perrine.

 

Back at the base, the alarm had gone up and the remaining nine members of the 501st, save the sleeping Sanya, quickly assembled.

"It appears the Neuroi came from Hanover, Karlsland. With the route it's following the Neuroi is headed for either Kent or London. Either way if it reaches it's destination..." said Minna too horrified to finish her thought.

"We'll need to move if we want to catch it.' noted Barkhorn ready to take off.

"Oh crap! Perrine went out to train!" cried Hartmann worried.

"Damn!" snapped Sakamoto who quickly grabbed the radio, "Perrine. Perrine come in. Over."

("Major, I hear you over.") replied Perrine.

"Perrine there is a Neuroi in the vicinity. You need to be careful." warned Minna concerned.

("I've already encountered the enemy. I'm far you from base and I don't think you will be able to reach me. ") said Perrine grimly.

"Perrine. You need to hang on!" cried Sakamoto.

"Mio, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Minna suddenly.

"Indeed." answered Sakamoto who quickly ran off.

"Perrine, you need to hang on. Major Sakamoto is getting something special." said Minna.

("The Major is getting something special for me.") said Perrine awe-struck.

"I'm back!" called Sakamoto returning quickly with a record.

"Here go Perrine. Happy Bastille Day." said Minna as the song began to play.

"I know that song!" cried Lynne, "It's 'La Marseillaise'. The Gallian national anthem."

 

Back over the North Sea, Perrine had also quickly picked up on the song. Now, tears formed in her eyes as she heard her country's national anthem playing. With a fire in her heart she charged out attacking the Neuroi with no fear singing along.

Children of the Fatherland, let's go

The day of glory has arrived

Against us stands tyranny

The bloody standard is raise

In the countryside do you hear?

The roar of these ferocious soldiers

They come into our arms

Kill our sons, our companions

As she sang, Perrine successfully avoided the attacks from the Neuroi and strike herself. Conserving ammunition as best she could, Perrine got close and manages to expose the core.

To arms, citizens!

Form your battalions!

Let's march, let's march!

So that the impure blood!

Waters our furrows!

Perrine made one final attack closing in on the Neuroi as best she could. Taking aim, Perrine managed to fire off a shot that struck the core and slain the Neuroi. Overcome, Perrine let out a triumphant cry.

Viva la Gallia!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well there we go. I hope you enjoyed and I hope the ending was satisfying. I really wanted to capture the patriotism of Perrine since it was a big driving force of her in the first season and I like France so I felt like this was a good way to honor it. The argument between Perrine and Barkhorn was a parallel to the real rivalry between France and Germany. This story was partly inspired by my favorite scene in the movie Casablanca which you can find on YouTube. I hope you keep up with "Sounds of Silence" if you aren't already and the next chapter will be up later this month. Please review.


End file.
